


Birds and Bees

by theothardus



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothardus/pseuds/theothardus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look around, Keiko: the birds, the bees, the flowers, and the trees!" </p>
<p>Takes place during Dark Tournament Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and Bees

 

**XXX**

Suddenly, the boy wasn't where he remembered. Suddenly, he didn't even know what to remember. And suddenly, as his sight lowered, he noticed that his mangled fighter garb that he wore in training with Genkai magically transformed into his green eye-sore of a school uniform.

" _Yusuke!"_

He knew that pre-nagging screech anywhere. As he turned, hands stuffed in his pockets, his eyebrows scrunched in preparation for one of Keiko's many sermons.

Out of nowhere, a small, stick-like object bulged out from between his lips. The odor of nicotine slipped into his nostrils. _The Hell_ —when had he lit a cigarette?

As expected, the girl that was nearing him snatched the smoke from his mouth, keeping it balanced between her thumb and forefinger. She had her pigtails again, amongst her other baby-like features; since when had she gotten those back?

He found himself talking without a thought or filter behind his words, which wasn't unusual for Yusuke, but felt odd nonetheless.

" _Aw, Keiko. If you're gonna hold it, hold it like a badass, not a lame-ass."_

She scowled at him. _"I'd rather be a 'lame-ass' than die of lung cancer!"_

A cloud of smoke grazed her cheek, attempting to devilishly crawl down her throat. She hacked helplessly, waving the smoke away. The studious girl held it arm's length away from her, nose wrinkling in disgust.

" _How you can smoke these things?! They're detrimental to your health."_

When she noticed that he wasn't even listening, but instead mocking her with his hand, she seethed and flicked him in the forehead.

" _Ow, Keiko! You lousy…"_ Rubbing the fresh red dot on his head, he grunted and turned his back to her.

"… _Yusuke—"_

" _Stop treating me like a baby all the time! I'm not a kid anymore."_

" _I know."_

The sudden shift in her tone took him aback. When two arms snaked around his waist from behind, palms flat against his chest, his body twitched with surprise.

Clouds surrounded their forms, but not the putrid black clouds seeping from the tip of the cigarette bud. By far—they were pink and lovely.

When he looked back at Keiko, he saw that her hazelnut irises lacked the disapproval they carried earlier and were replaced with… longing. He could have sworn he saw that twinkle before.

" _You've… grown so much…"_

And before he knew it, her lips were nearing his. Out of instinct, he quickly turned his head, her plush mouth landing on his cheek. Her head cocked to the side.

Her tiny hands were clinging to his sleeve, now.

" _There's no need to be ashamed…"_ Keiko murmured.

Before he could even think of a reply, her hand flew to the hem of her skirt. His eyes widened more and more with each inch that she pulled up her thigh.

" _K-Keiko—"_ The syllables felt like quicksand as they pushed past his lips. Why was his mouth so freakin' dry? _"W-What're you—"_

The Hell? Keiko would never do this. Yes, it was certainly out-of-character for her…

At last, her fingers reached the line of her panties. He trembled at the sight of the garment dropping to her ankles. She twisted around, flung her skirt above her hips, and bent over. His mouth went incredibly, _incredibly_ dry.

As her head turned, she uttered, _"Take me."_

**XXX**

"You get your sleep now, Yusuke."

Keiko bared a dreamy look in her features, looking down on the raven crown of Yusuke's hair. Her back rested on a tree trunk, while _he_ rested on _her._

Who knew Yusuke Urameshi could be so… beautiful.

Not that he wasn't attractive. No, he was _very_ attractive. She always knew this. Especially lately, with him dawning into a young man, she could admit that he was devilishly handsome.

But beautiful? Beautiful was a word used for something like a flower—something delicate and untouchable, yet appealing to the eye. And now, seeing him with his hair ungelled and his countenance peaceful in sleep, she could very well put that word to use.

For once, he wasn't the macho guy that he made himself out to be. He was Yusuke, a resting junior high kid, the jerk with a heart of gold that she's known since toddlerhood. He was completely letting his guard down. Somehow, she knew that he would only do so in front of her.

How in the world could he be the lethal weapon that she watched fight in the ring? In this moment of rest, he appeared so vulnerable.

"Uhn," out came a muffled groan, the young man shifting his head on the platform of her chest.

Her focus narrowed in on him again. She listened closer, in case he were to say more.

His hands trembled for a moment. The corner of his mouth flinched, shoulders stiffening.

Yusuke's lips wanted to move, she could tell. After stopping for a minute or two, she gave up on listening in. She even wanted to close her own eyes for a moment, just to feel the bliss that he felt.

However, just when she began to drift off herself, a low " _ohhh_ " was brought to her attention. Her eyes fluttered open.

He repeated the low growl, the second one rather shaky and raspy.

A few seconds later, and his cheeks were heating up. Worried that he felt ill, Keiko set a hand on his forehead. That only made him flinch harder.

"Cold, Keiko…"

She blinked at his muttered words. He was so perceptive in his sleep.

"Wet, Keiko…"

That second round of words took a second to set in.

And another second.

And another.

Deciding to pry further, she leaned into his ear.

The girl asked in just above a whisper, "What was that?"

He hesitated to respond. His facial features tightened. All that she got in response, after waiting, was heavy breathing.

She sighed. As usual, he was teasing her.

Her arms tightened around his shoulders, cheek fitting into his crown. Tease or not, he truly was precious to her, as she was to him…

" _Uggghn…_ fuckin'… so _tight…_ "

It didn't take long for her cheek to lift from his head. She was very alert, now.

" _Aaa-aa-ahhh…_ Keiko, you… _hmmmn,_ baby…"

Keiko stared down at him with a slack jaw. She was a smart girl and all, but not nearly smart enough to understand just what he was dreaming of. At least, not at first.

Suddenly, Puu came into her sight. And—surprise, surprise—he was acting rather… odd. The plump blue creature squatted down, face turning red. His ears stuck straight up for a moment, beak parting.

The situation was too overwhelming for her. As her pupils slowly traced back to Yusuke, Puu's other half, she noticed something that wasn't there before. Right in the center of his sweats, a tent formed out of the dark blue cloth.

" _Look around: the birds, the bees, the flowers, and the trees!"_

She could still hear that blue-haired girl gabbing away, her hand pawing at her in suggestion, as Keiko responded, ever-so-appalled, _"I'm not that kind of girl, Botan!"_

But apparently, that didn't matter. That didn't matter because Yusuke was that kind of _guy._

Her arms quickly released him, shrieking with her hands in the air. A blush covered her from head to toe.

Practically dead of embarrassment, she uttered to herself, "Stupid birds and bees!"

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHEEEEEE. I AM SO EXCITED TO START WRITING FICS FOR YYH. I decided to watch the series of my childhood again, and absolutely fell back in love with it over night. I have so much in mind. Yusuke/Keiko, Yusuke/Botan... The list goes on. Expect plenty of YYH fics from me in the future.


End file.
